


The Unexpected Truth

by JayyVon699



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bad Ginny Weasley, Bad Ron Weasley, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Rare Pairings, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699
Summary: Finding out your whole life has been a lie is the worst. Not only was my name a lie, but my whole past was a fake that someone had made up and thrown into my head.Andrew Malfoy had been ripped away from his brother, from his husband, and his child that fateful night the Potters were killed. Everyone had believed him dead, along side Andy's best friend, and their leader/Lord, Tom Riddle. Now, Andy's back, and ready for revenge on one Albus Dumbledore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

A young man stood in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. He just had a visit with the goblins at Gringotts. He moved here not too long ago, having arrived in London from the States. He'd gone to the bank in hopes of transferring his vaults from the US bank to Gringotts, only to find out the goblins have been trying to contact him for nearly 6 years. 

Everything he had known was a lie. Memories blocked and messed with. He was the youngest fraternal twin to Lucius Malfoy. The heir ring sat nicely upon his right ring finger until the day Lucius' son reached age 15. Draco was, after all, the first born from the two twins. And since everyone had believed that the eldest Malfoy twin was dead, including his own brother, the Malfoy Lordship was solely Lucius'. The Malfoy Family tree had been messed with to fake his death. Thankfully, that was no longer the case. He should be back on the family registry.

His real name was Andrew Abraxas Snape-Malfoy. He was a married man who's husband had birthed a son. Not only was his son taken from him, but James Potter and his awful wife had illegally blood adopted his son. His husband had no idea he existed. His memory was blocked just like Andy's own had been. None of his family remembered about his marriage to Severus or the birth of their child. 

After a thorough cleansing, his memory was freed and so were all his inheritances. Blocks were removed and any potion affects were gone. He was back to his old self, all memories intact.

While the Malfoy bank manager tried to get a hold of Severus, Andy's brother, and Narcissa, to put them all through the cleansing, they were also gathering evidence against Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Both of whom were stealing money from Severus' vaults. Evidence was also being collected for all the blocks, spells and potions that he and his husband were under. No doubt their son has also been affected. 

With the legal change of custody and legal magical guardian, the papers within his coat pocket, he walked up to the door and gave a sturdy knock. 

A young, thin woman opened the door. Her smile dropped as she recognized him. 

"Hello Petunia." He grins as she shrinks back and tries to slam the door shut in the mans face. 

His hand slams out and presses back. He steps forward and into the quaint little house. Petunia begins to tremble as the man forced his way in. She shrieked. 

"You! You're supposed to be dead! That old man said we wouldn't have to worry about you!"

He glances around the room, steel eyes sweeping over the overly spotless furniture. Spotting the door that led underneath the stairs that went to the upper floor, he frowns. 

"Yes, well, as you can see. I am very much alive, and I am very much..." He pauses, a nasty scowl covers his lips as he watched the terrified woman cower before him. "Upset."

He begins walking towards the cupboard door with multiple locks on it. He stops just short of it, his wand sliding down into his hand from its harness in his sleeve. He could hear her breath hitch at the sight of it. 

"Tell me, Petunia. What would you do if you found out your son was taken from you shortly after his birth and you were forced to forget everything and everyone, you have ever knew and loved?" He half turned, giving her a side glance as he fiddled with one of the locks. 

With a flick of his wrist, the front door shuts and Petunia is silenced by his spell. She freezes and glares at him, but is too terrified to try anything. She had noticed that he didn't need to speak to cast any spells like she thought was needed. 

With another flick, the locks on the door click and fall to the ground. He crouches and opens the door as carefully as possible, dreading what he was about to see. 

A terrible stench reached his nose and he choked back a gasp as he peered inside. A small, terrified body was curled up in the far corner. He was filthy, covered in his own urine and feces. 

With a quick cleaning spell, the smell lessens and the boy is staring at him in pure curiosity and awe. He's wearing clothes three sizes too big and sitting on an old ratted mat. This has obviously been his prison. 

He reaches out gently, hand held towards his fragile looking son. 

"I'm not here to hurt you, Hadrian. I'm here to take you away from this awful place."

Hadrian watched Andy's hand in confusion. No one has ever reached out for him unless it was to be smacked or pushed around. 

He cautiously moved forward, his unruly hair falling in his eyes as he glanced up at the adult's alabaster hand. Green eyes met grey. They stared for a minute or two before Hadrian spoke. 

"Heard you 'n Aunt Petunia. Are-are you..." He trailed off, having difficulty finding the right words. He wasn't use to speaking. It was usually just 'yes aunt Petunia', 'yes uncle', 'please', and 'stop.'

Andy's face softens even more and tears threaten to fall. It was obvious that his son had been neglected and abused his whole life. 

"Yes. I just found out, remembered really, that you are my son. A very bad man stole mine, and your papa's memory of you away from us. I am so sorry we were forced to forget you Hadrian, but I am here now. You will never be alone again." 

As soon as he finished, he is nearly mowed over by the boy. Tiny arms flung over his shoulders, a wet face crying into his shoulder. 

Andy hoisted his son up and got to his feet. With another flick of his wrist, he frees Petunia's voice. 

He faces the woman, which startles her. He meets her eyes and searches her mind. She never laid a hand on his son. Though she did mentally and verbally abuse him. She starved him as well. Her husband was the one to use physical violence. 

He holsters his wand, shifting his son to one arm and reaches into his pocket. He holds the papers out to the muggle woman. 

"I suggest you sign them. They will give me total guardian ship of my son once again." He nearly growls. "You are lucky it's just me. Hadrian's father wouldn't be as considerate. He prefers... More extreme ways of getting his way. And my brother... Well, no one lives long after fucking with a Malfoy."

She hastily searches for a pen before signing her name. She was listed as his guardian, not her husband, since she was 'blood' related. 

Andy snatches the papers back and heads for the front door. He turns the knob and pulls it open, pausing for a moment. He turns slightly back towards the pathetic excuse of a woman. "Your husband is lucky he isn't here. I don't think I could have held myself back towards him like I am for you. I was raised never to turn my hand on a woman."

With that said, he turns and with a loud crack, he and his son are gone. 

...

Andy watched his son sleep. They were back at Gringotts, residing in the medical chamber the goblins had prepared for Hadrian. 

He sat with his hands clasped near his mouth, elbows resting on his thighs, a frustrated and worried look upon his face. His son had to have multiple bones re-broken, many of them were not set right. He was barely 5 and he had so much damage to his small body. 

Due to the lack of nutrition, which was now being treated with potions twice daily, his growth was forever stunted. He would probably never reach more than 5'2. His eyes were also very damaged due to the lack of proper nutrition. They would have to either get that fixed later or get Hadrien some glasses. 

Once he was cleaned up and healed as best as possible for now, he also had an inheritance test done and was cleansed. The illegal blood adoption was purified from his body and his features were beginning to change. 

Hadrian's hair grew well past his shoulders and was as dark as his fathers, the opposite of Andy's own long, pale blonde hair. A sign he was definitely a Malfoy. 

Hadrian had Andy's alabaster skin, nose and eye shape, while his jaw and cheek bones was all Severus. 

The rooms door slams open and in storms a very anxious looking Lucius. 

"Luc!" Andy bolts towards his brother and they embrace. 

"I'll fucking kill him, Andy. That old man will die." He mumbles into his twins hair. Andy being a few inches shorter than his twin. 

They pull back. "I missed you, Andy." Lucius cups his brothers face and rests his forehead against Andy's. "I thought you died that night along side Tom." As twins, they were as close as could be. How could he have forgotten his own brother? 

Lucius pulls back and glanced over towards where his nephew was resting. 

Narcissa was already at the boys side, gently combing her fingers through black strands of hair. 

Lucius sits next to his wife, arm coming around her as the three of them settle next to the sleeping boy. 

"He's so small. He looks like he couldn't be any older than three." Cissy frowns. "He's almost six..." With those words, Andy goes into depth of all that has occurred to the child, leaving all three adults incredibly pissed off. 

...

Harry woke with a start, eyes shooting open only to slam shut against the bright light. He whimpers and scrambles back against something solid. Blinking his eyes open gently, rubbing at his sore eyes, he notices the people surrounding him. Two completely unknown to him. 

Spotting the man who rescued him, he throws his small body from the bed and into the warm chest of his father. 

His mind was a in a whirlwind. After living in a dark and scary world, a beacon of light in his in his otherwise dark world, saved him. Glancing over his fathers shoulder, he spots a pretty woman with black hair with white blonde streaks cutting through the dark strands at her temples. 

She was the prettiest lady he has ever seen. His eyes widened as his eyes met hers and she gave a short, excited gasp. 

"Luc, Andy, he has your eyes!" Her voice was just as lovely as her face. Then he noticed the man next to her. He was tall looking, with long, platinum blonde hair and vibrant silver eyes. An image flashes behind his eyes, a small child, eyes and hair mirroring the mans, a d then it's gone. 

It leaves him confused and curious of the couple kneeling on the floor behind his father. They must have gotten on the floor when he tackled his father. Carefully, he crawls out of his fathers lap and towards the blonde man, the man that looked a lot like his father, so he must have been a good guy too. 

The three adults watch the small child cautiously crawl out of his fathers lap and seats himself in front of the two strangers. His father rests an encouraging hand upon his back. 

"Hadrian, this is your aunt and uncle. Aunt Narcissa, and Uncle Lucius. Lucius is my brother, Hadrian." His father gives his temple a kiss and gently pushes him towards his aunt and uncle. 

"Like, like Aun' Tunia and Uncle?" He shakes as he examines the two. They looked nothing like his awful aunt and uncle. They were smiling at him. At him! No one ever smiled at him. 

Hadrian doesn't see the dark look that covers his fathers face. "No... No, Hadrian. No one will ever treat you like that again. Those two... They were not your family. They were evil."

"That's right, Honey. Your uncle and I, we will love you will all of our heart. Your cousin Draco is about your age as well. He won't treat you like they did. I'm sure you'll be great friends." Narcissa smiles sadly and tries to reassure the small boy. 

Hadrian smiles and launched himself into her warm arms, nuzzling into her chest to listen to her heart. The three sat there like that for a few more minutes, all close together in a family embrace, when the doors to the room once again open. 

Andy glanced up from his sons form within his sisters arms, and stands up quickly as his eyes met the dark form of a tall, sickly scrawny looking man. His wide, black eyes were dull and his hair was greasy. He was not the healthy man he remembered. Oh, what has Dumbledore done to him? 

Severus took a step towards his husband, who had beaten him to it. He was overwhelmed in a warm embrace, the taller man, holding his frail body close. 

They were both angry and relieved. Relieved to be back together, to have their son and memories back, and unbelievably pissed at Albus for what he had done. 

Over the years, Severus had focused solely on his potions and his job at Hogwarts, doing everything he could to distract himself, even at the risk of his own health. He could never figure out why he was trying to distract himself. 

He never got a break. Albus never let him. No breaks from the school, no breaks from his potions. He worked way to much to be allowed. He's never questioned it before, and now he believed that was all Albus's doing. The old man had got into his head and manipulated him. 

Oh, Albus Dumbledore. Soon, you deserve what is coming for you.


	2. That Fateful Night

Andy stood across the table from Griphook. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa sat or stood within the small room as well. Andy was walking back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. All those years ago, James Potter expressed his fears about Dumbledore, and now those were proven by what the goblin had just told them. 

He turned towards the goblin, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward. "So you're telling me that the Potters' will was never read, that Dumbledore sealed it. Not only that, but the Potters' really were innocent?!" He was pissed. Dumbledore really had set a trap. He murdered Lily and James all for his sick pleasure.

Griphook nodded. "I unsealed the will and read it with Lucius's permission. Since you were getting little Hadrien and were busy with his healing and cleansing, I was able to access the Potter will once Hadrien was once again a Malfoy, with the Malfoy heads approval. Otherwise, I would have had to wait for Hadrien to wake and get his permission."

Severus frowned and gently placed his hand upon his husband's back. "So Hadrien is still the Potter Heir?"

Griphook nodded and handed over Hadrien's inheritance test, which was performed when he was being healed, under Severus' request. 

"Yes. Along with his other inheritances. He is also Heir Malfoy, Prince, Snape, Slitheren, and Riddle. He was named Heir in the Potters will, and Heir in Riddle's will." Griphook took out some more important documents, the wills, and handed them over. "You can read for yourselves. Then you will need to sign in blood to accept the terms. All Potter and Riddle vaults and possessions will become yours, Heir Malfoy," He spoke to Andy, "until little Hadrien is old enough to claim them himself."

Andy quickly read and signed before passing it to the others to read. "Just so it is clear, Lucius and I agreed to share the position of Heir. We get along great so there are no issues there. I know it is almost unheard of, but that's how we are." He waited for the goblin to agree before continuing. "How is Hadrien also Slitheren's Heir? That's only possible through blood, and Tom had no blood relations to any of us."

Griphook took out another piece of parchment. "Upon the examination of Hadrien, we discovered a piece of Riddle's soul within Hadrien himself. There's a small scar on his forehead I'm sure you've seen. Right before Dumbledore killed Riddle, he did a blood ritual that protected Hadrien from the curse Dumbledore cast. He left a large part of his soul within your son to protect him."

They all stood there, staring at the goblin in shock.

Lucius was the first to come out of the shock and speak. "So is Tom still here then, living in Hadrien?"

Griphook nodded. "Yes. Hadrien is not in any danger though. I believe that Riddle is currently 'hitching a ride' in Hadrien. If we were able to get him a suitable body, he can be transferred into it without harm to either of them."

Andy balked. They could get Tom back? "How? How can we possibly make a body? And would he still be Tom if it is only a part of his soul?"

Griphook grinned. "I've already started. We have the cauldron large enough for a grown man. We will need a bone from Lord Riddle's father, preferably a large one, like the femur. We will also need flesh from someone loyal to him, like a finger or a toe. Hadrien will also need to willingly give blood, about a half cup. And finally, we will need the stone of resurrection, the Philosopher's Stone. I have already sent a letter to the Flamel's. We already have someone to perform the ritual. It's basically a potion, a large one that will grow Lord Riddle a body. The bone from his father should make it so that Riddle will be whole again, soulwise." 

Severus nodded. "It sounds a lot like the regeneration potion."

Griphook shook his head and snapped his fingers. An old tomb slammed on the desk in front of them. "It is similar, though not the same. That potion does not require the stone, more than a finger would be required, like a whole hand, and blood would have to be forcefully taken. His body would have not been as it once was. It would be deformed, almost as if he was stuck between a human and animal form."

Grinning, Andy stood straight once more. "Then we get started. I know where his father is buried. Lets start there. Once we have Tom back, we can start fighting for our cause once more. We will free those wrongfully imprisoned, including Black. We need everyone we can, the death eaters as well as a few new allies."

Narcissa stood up from her chair and closed the space between them. "My sisters?"

Andy nodded and kissed her cheek. "We have the Potters' will. James and Lily tell us that Molly Weasley and a few others are in on Dumbledore's true goal. The rest have been fooled and lied to." He glances around at his family standing before him. "Andromeda can be shown the truth, along with Arthur Weasley and his eldest sons, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Apparently the two youngest Weasley's are not even Arthur's children. A lot of things have been withheld due to Dumbledore's meddling. We will sort this all out."

"We can go talk to Black and get him a proper trial. If he hears what Dumbledore did to Hadrien and reads the Potter's will, I have no doubt he will follow us to protect his cub, to protect Hadrien. When Hadrien was brought to them, they all grew attached." he paused and chuckled. 

There was so much evidence against Dumbledore that he had no worries about showing some of Dumbledore's precious order how truly dark their leader really was. Dumbledore and his manipulations spread wide, convincing most of the Wizard Community that Tom and his Death Eaters, his followers, were evil, dark wizards. We may be dark, but none of them were evil. Having a dark core does not make one evil. It's the actions and how they use their magic that makes a wizard or witch evil.

"We will need to get Bella first too. Not only is she family, but she can help with the ritual..." he trailed off and glanced around at his family. "One of us will need to lose a finger."

A large grin spread across Lucius' face. "I can handle that. I know where a few of the Death Eaters are hiding. I will reach out. It just so happens, I know where a certain rat is located."

Andy gave a wicked grin. "Oh yes. He will gladly give away one of his fingers." He turned towards the door and headed towards it. "Now excuse me, I have a cemetery to raid and rob." he paused in the doorway and threw a sultry look towards his husband. "Coming Sev?" Before disappearing down the hall. 

Severus stood there for a moment before taking off after him. "Watch Hadrien for us." He demanded, not waiting for a response from Lucius or Narcissa, knowing they would watch out for their son and keep him safe.

Narcissa moved and quickly shouted down the hall after them. "We'll be back at the Malfoy Manor!"

Severus threw a hand back over his shoulder in acknowledgment. 

...

5 1/2 Years Ago

Two men stood there in front of a dainty looking house. This was where Hadrien was being kept.

His son was taken from the Malfoy Manor hours early this morning, taken right from the crib at Severus's side while he was recovering from birth. With Tom's resources, here they were now. Standing in front of the Potters' supposedly hidden home.

"This has to be a trap." Andy whispered, eyeing Tom as the man watched the house closely.

"We have no choice. The Potters have Hadrian. If my sources are correct, this is their house."

Rubbing at his forehead, Andy sighs. "The house isn't under the fidelias. They are supposed to be hiding and this house isn't. It has to be a trap to get to you, my Lord."

Tom shot Andy a nasty glare. "I told you not to call me that."

Slowly, they both made their way to the front door. Glancing at one another Andy shrugs. He reaches up and knocks.

Within a few seconds, a man opens the door, a smile on his face that drops when he sees Andy.

"Malfoy. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" James Potter asks, eying the man cautiously.

Andy gives a strained smile. "Dumbledore, I'm afraid. Few hours ago, he broke into my home and took my child. Im guessing, he told you the baby was a poor orphan who was in need of a home."

Jame's eyes widen and a sad frown drifts across his face. "I knew his eyes were a Malfoy's. We didn't want to believe it." He sighs and invites them in.

"Come in. Lily just put Harry down to sleep. I'll bring you up."

Andy couldn't help but smile. "Harry. What a nice nickname. Harry..." Yeah, he liked that.

James smiled and turned to walk further into the house when Tom's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"James. You will need to hear this first. We think this is a set up. I believe Dumbledore wanted us to find you, to storm in here and kill you both." With that, Tom explains who he is. He tells James how Dumbledore has been manipulating many into believing he and his cause were evil, how he made the name Voldemort up. Tom wasn't a Voldemort, he hated that awful name.

James stood there looking defeated. "Did you know, Lily and I, we've been looking to adopt? I am apparently, infertile. I can't have kids of my own. When Dumbledore showed up today with a baby, we thought it was our chance at a family. Now I see it was just him playing out our futures."

He stood straight and locked eyes with Tom while Andy figited. He wanted his baby back in his arms, but he knew how important it was to have the Potters see the truth.

"What is your true cause? Dumbledore says you want the destruction of all muggles."

Rage filled Tom's eyes. "No!" He growled. "I want to completely separate the muggles from us. They fear what they cannot understand."

James nodded. "And what of the muggle born?"

Tom stood tall, determined. "If a magical child is found with muggle parents or in a muggle household, they will have an option. Leave the muggle world completely and integrate into ours, learning our ways and letting their child grow while staying together, or give the child over to us, and be obliviated. Not all muggle parents will still love their child after their magic is discovered. I've seen it before. The neglect, the abuse. We stop it before it ever happens." Tom watched as James came to an understanding.

Tom sighed softly and gave a small smile. "I plan on opening the first magical orphanage. I do not care about blood purity. If a child is magic, they are magic, that's that."

Watching the two in front of him for any lies, James doesn't find any. "So many lies have been spread about you. Come." Just as he turns to head upstairs, the front door is blasted open and a stunner hits Andy before he can turn to see what was happening. 

He crumples to the floor, shocked to have been caught off guard. They knew this could have been a trap and he had let his guard down! He grinds his teeth and can only watch as everything happens. He was angry at himself.

There, in the doorway, stood the bane of their existence. Dumbledore stood tall. "Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom. Why couldn't you have just done what I wanted and killed the Potters in a blind rage. Tisk tisk."

"Dumbledore! What have you done!?" James shouts just as Lily comes out onto the upstairs landing, no one noticing her entrance.

"Ah, James, my boy. It is all for the greater good. Harry must fulfil his destiny. The prophecy must come true." His words are sickly sweet.

"The one you made up? It's not real! You just made it to fuel your sick games. You say you want what is best for both wizards and muggles, but you only want what is best for you. Fame, money, and power." Tom snarls.

James shot forward, ready to attempt to disarm the old man, only for it to be deflected and James is knocked into one of the bookshelves. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

James heaves himself up and the green curse hits him square in the chest. Lily screams as she watches her husband slam into the wall, boldly limp as it rests. She throws herself over the balcony rail, landing gracefully and sending a stinging hex.

"Go! Protect Harry!" She shouts.

Tom looks down and meets the eyes of his best friend. Andy was stunned, but he was still aware. His eyes were begging for Tom to protect his son.

Tom shot up the stairs and found the boy in no time. He picks Harry up and glances around. He attempts to apparate, but Dumbledore must have done something, for he couldn't. Thinking quickly, a ritual pops into his head. An old Parseltongue spell. Cradling the child in his arms, he quickly bites into the pad of his thumb hard, ripping the flesh so he bled.

Little Harry giggled as Tom drew a symbol onto the child's forehead in blood and then let a three drops hit the small infants open mouth. Harry licks at the strange tasting liquid and squeals. He reaches out and grasps the man's hand gently. Tom closes his eyes and chants in the snake's tongue, placing his forehead upon the child's.

The mark he drew glowed for a moment before sinking into the skin, leaving an open wound that would scar. Harry began to cry as Tom felt a part of his soul snap off and settle within Harry.

Tom had a feeling he would die tonight. This was the only way he knew to protect his godson. This way, he could protect him and be with him, even after his death.

Setting the boy down in his crib, he ran a hand through the soft tuffs of blonde fuzz. He turned as Harry began to cry, just as Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

...

"Why didn't he kill me that night?" And wondered. "Harry..." Andy whispered. Severus paused in his searching to find his husband staring off into space.

He gently takes one of Andy's hands in his own, bringing Andy back from his memory.

"Harry. It's a lovely nickname for Hadrien. Easier to say. That night, when Tom and I went to the Potters, we fought to keep Harry safe alongside James and Lily. They called him Harry." They stopped walking as they came upon the grave they were looking for.

Severus nodded and let Andy drag him close to press a kiss to Severus' lips. "Yes. I like that. Harry." Severus murmured as he pulled back.

Andy smiled wide and gave a wicked laugh. "Now let's get to bone knapping!"

Severus rolled his eyes before helping his husband figure out the right spell to begin digging.


End file.
